parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - Voice Cast.
Here are some voice actors that are suitable for Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64's first installment, Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast. Voice Cast * Thomas - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Gordon - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) * Percy - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Henry - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V2) * Molly - Radar Overseer Abby (Carmen Loquendo V1) (-10) * Toad - Robosoft 3 (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bertie - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) * Emily - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V2) * Rosie - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Madge - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - Microsoft Mike (+10), Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Over Harvey Zilth (-10), Radar Overseer Scotty (+5), Robosoft 1, and Radar Overseer Hank (Roberto (+10), Juan (-9.5), Juan (+9.5), Diego Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10)) * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, and Trevor - Radar Overseer Hank, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, and Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carlos (+10), Diego (+10), Carmen (+10), Francisca (+10), and Ludoviko V2 (+5)) * Duncan - Robosoft 3 (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) * Edward - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Mavis - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Stanley - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck - Radar Overseer Jimmy (Javier TextAloud) * James - Radar Overseer Sidney (Felipe Loquendo V2) * Donald - Radar Overseer Guy (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Douglas - Radar Overseer Jimmy (Diego Loquendo V1) (+5) * Oliver - Robosoft 3 (+10) (Javier TextAloud V1) (+10) * BoCo - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Cranky - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (Felipe Loquendo V2) * Devious Diesel - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Scruffey - Mr. Warner (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) * Dennis - Robosoft 2 (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Daisy - Robosoft 4 (Soledad Loquendo V1) * Bulgy - Robosoft 1 (Javier TextAloud V1) * Arry - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+9.5) * Bert - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * George - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney - Robosofts 1, 2, 3, Microsoft Mike (+5), and Microsoft Sam (-10) (Jorge (+10), Jorge (-10), Diego (-10), Juan (+10), and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10)) * Diesel 10 - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-5) * Troublesome Trucks - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * The Spiteful Breakvan - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Narrow Gauge Trucks - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Elizabeth - Robosoft 5 (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Spencer - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V2) * D261 - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty - Scotty, Jimmy, Hank, and Microsoft Sam (+10, +5, -5, and -10) (Carlos, Diego, Jorge, and Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * Hector - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (-10) * Narrated By Lernout and Hauspie Michael (Carlos Loquendo V2) Category:Daniel Pineda